This invention relates generally to a gas transmission system and, more particularly, to a gas transmission system including a separator apparatus for removing moisture from gas flowing in the system. The system can be used, for example, to gather and dry methane gas seeping out of coal beds.
Various devices have been used to remove moisture from flowing gas in efforts to meet the minimum moisture limitations of gas transmission lines. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,013. However, known water separator devices have suffered from various disadvantages including inefficiency and high fabrication and installation costs.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, less costly, water separator for flowing gas systems.
The invention is a water separator for a gas transmission system and including a cylindrical vessel having a front end wall defining a gas inlet, a rear end wall defining a gas outlet, and a bottom wall defining at least one water discharge opening; a tank disposed below the vessel and having at least one water entry opening communicating with the one discharge opening, and a water drain opening; and at least one solid baffle projecting transversely into and obstructing gas flow through an upper portion of the vessel, the baffle being substantially axially aligned with the gas inlet and substantially transversely aligned with the discharge opening. The baffle functions to efficiently direct gas flowing through the vessel to direct moisture content thereof into the tank.
According to one feature of the invention, the gas inlet is disposed in an upper portion of the front end wall and longitudinally spaced from the discharge opening, and the baffle has a bottom edge substantially aligned axially with a bottom edge of the gas inlet and transversely aligned with a front edge of the discharge opening. This geometric feature facilitates the efficient separation of moisture in the flowing gas.
According to other features of the invention, the baffle projects angularly into a vessel with an upper end displaced from the bottom edge in a direction toward the front end wall and the baffle has an arcuate upper edge joined to the vessel and a substantially rectilinear bottom edge. These features further enhance moisture removal.
According to yet other features of the invention, the bottom wall defines another water discharge opening disposed between the one discharge opening and rear end wall, the tank has another water entry opening communicating with the another discharge opening; and the system includes another solid baffle projecting transversely into and obstructing gas flow through the upper portion of said vessel. The additional baffle separates moisture not removed by the first baffle to thereby improve efficiency.
According to a further feature, the invention also includes a valve disposed between the water discharge openings and the water entry openings, and a gas pressure inlet into the tank. After closing of the valves, the pressure inlet can be used to eject water accummulated in the tank.